Unexpected
by Sylph Shinigami
Summary: The g-boys have to go to a college in Winnipeg. They have to find, and kill, two of the best assissins ever to be seen in North and South America, but what they find is defentaly unexpected. R
1. Missions Accepted

Okay, the prologue to our story is going to be telling all of you smart people out there(we're very stupid. you're smart comared to us....so.....) when both the assassins and the Gundam Boys get their missions, k? Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Dislcaimers: Let's see here.....ummmm....guess what? we don't own Gundam Wing....shocker, ain't it? Well.....if your willing to give it to us, we won't mind................(please?*~goes chibi and gets teary~*)  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?" Shiris asked. She owned a small bar in downtown Winnipeg. She was just your average 20 year old girl. She was nice, smart, pretty, owned a bar. There was only one thing unusual about this girl. She was Friends with a few very powerful young people.  
  
Assassins.  
  
"Vodka, please." the man asked. He looked like a business man, a very important business man. A very angry important business man. Most people would wonder what an angry business man would be doing in a small bar like this one, but she had an idea.  
  
"Paying cash?" she asked, trying to see if she was right in her idea.  
  
"Yes, here you go." he handed her a twenty dollar bill. Not just any twenty dollar bill. This one had two names and a phone number on it. It had this.  
  
Faerie. Nymph. (204)831-1568  
  
She was grim. "You sure about that?" she knew those two assassins, they were the best in both North and South America. The other assassin friends of her even she had seen, but these two she had not. She wasn't even sure if they were male or female, as their names weren't any good indication, their voices were like high pitched male voices, and they made the viewing screen static-filled whenever she and them would talk. These two would even turn on their employer if they were messed with. Faerie and Nymph were only used for very serious assassinations.  
  
"What's got you wanting such......serious people?" Shiris asked, acting as if she were just talking about anything at all.  
  
"I've got trouble with a certain officer in the government. Can we talk about this in a more secure area?" he asked, looking around, "As of a few moments ago, when I handed you that bill, I became a traitor." he answered, grimly.  
  
"Alright, then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pilots. We have called you here for a special mission" Lady Une addressed the Gundam Pilots, who were called from their respective jobs for this important mission, "There two assassins after a preventers officer, Mr. Scarff. Their code names are Faerie and Nymph. They are professionals, we have yet to find out their true identities. There are an untold amount of murders that may be connected to them in some way. The deaths have all occured around the School of Defense, and Justice of the Peace, so we are sending you there for some undercover work. Unfortunately...thi-"Lady Une handed them a folder, "Here's all that we have on them." They opened the folder and were completely mesmerised at the site.  
  
It had;  
  
Code name: Faerie  
  
Real name: Unknown  
  
Status: Unknown  
  
Weapons of Choice: Crossbows, Daggers, Guns  
  
Code name: Nymph  
  
Real name:Unknown  
  
Status: Unknown  
  
Weapons of Choice: Blades(Swords, Daggers), Guns, Staffs  
  
"That's............ALL?" Duo said, flipping the sheet over and over, hoping to see something else.  
  
"Yes. That's the smallest amount of information that anyone's ever had to go on before. As you can see, they have kept their identities perfectly secret." Lady Une looked somewhat embarassed at that thought, "Well. Your job is to capture them. Do not kill them. If your orders change, then we will contact you, is that clear?" the pilots nodded, "Then, your records were previously destroyed, and in Canada they will not know about you, Quatre, so your original names will be used, alright? Good." she said when they nodded, "Go, then. Do well, pilots, Mr.Scarff's life counts on it."  
  
"Nimnu Ryoukai."(We probably don't have to specify who said that now do we? But for those who aren't familiar with this: ) Heero said in his normal monotone, not expecting too much trouble in this mission.  
  
So much for that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Faerie, Nymph, are you going to take the mission to kill the Preventors officer?"  
  
"He has done horrible things, of course." Nymph said, serious as always.  
  
"No one deserves to have the kind of power that he has. He'll be dead in a week, I'll make sure of that myself." Faerie said proudly.  
  
"If you ever get off your lazy ass to do it, you mean." Nymph interrupted coldly, "Or am I going to end up doing it all, again?"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Faerie tried to hold some composure against her assassin friend, who knew all too many of her faults, as she did to her, "You can be so mean!"  
  
"You think?" Nymph said sarcastically.  
  
"Not often!"  
  
"That wasn't supposed to be a question that you answer, baka."  
  
"Anyway, we'll accept the mission, but it'll be costly."  
  
"Yeah, he said he's be willing to pay a lot for this man's blood. He seemed really insistant about this. He didn't want anyone else to do it, because he was worried that they would be caught, and so, it was either you guys, or he'd do it himself." Shiris answered them, "He said that he'd pay $1, 000, 000 American."  
  
"That's a lot Canadian.....SWEET!" Faerie yelled.  
  
"Alright, done." was all that Nymph said, in a monotone.  
  
Like it? Love it? Hote it? Let us know contact Chandra at: Black_Death72@hotmail.com, or Clairv at: tarotcard_@hotmail.com. The next chapter ain't comming out till we get at least 2 reveiws GOT IT? Good. hope ya liked it, gotta go! 


	2. Friends

Author's Notes: amazingly there's none...sorry to disapoint you!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing!!!!!!!!!! Nutz, if anyone is willng to give to us, by all means go ahead! Don't sue, unless you want 5 bucks and some pocket lint.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Alexia Oceanid and her friend Dryad Naiad were falling asleep in homeroom in the college they were going to at the age of eighteen. This particular school specialized in the training of Law and Order, so to speak. The teacher was starting to wonder why the two were being so quiet, she caught on quickly.  
  
"MISS OCEANID!!! MISS NAIAD!!! What are you doing?" The English teacher, Mrs. Birch yelled at Alex and Dryad, "Start listening more in class!"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Birch." Dryad said, she stood up and bowed in apology.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Alex said, bowing like Dryad did. They both sat down, and Alex started giggling to Dryad, and started to talk about the stupidity of teachers. The principal then walked in, with five young men, about 19, following them.  
  
"Class, you have five new students, please welcome..." The principal trailed off, and then introduced, "Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei." The five lined up in front of the class Alex and Dryad's mouths dropped open.  
  
"It's the Gundam pilots! They've come to our school!" Alex hissed.  
  
"They're really here." Dryad said, always the observant one, "They were the last people I would expect to be here."  
  
"Well, this will certainly be an interesting year for us all won't it, class." Mrs. Birch said, smiling at the boys, "Sit down over there, in between Alex and Dryad." Mrs. Birch pointed to where Alex and Dryad were, "It's about time I separated them anyway, they talk too much."  
  
"We don't talk too much, you are delusional, and hallucinating." Alex quietly snapped at Mrs. Birch after the pilots sat down. Duo sat between them, Trowa was beside Dryad, and Wufei was beside him, Quatre was beside Alex, and Heero was beside Quatre. The two girls looked rather uncomfortable. The were both wondering why the pilots were in their school, because they had to on a mission, and what kind of mission they were on. They were also wondering where their Gundams were.  
  
"Hi there, my name's Duo, Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie, that's me in a nutshell!" introduced Duo, who didn't notice that both girls were trying very hard not to laugh their heads off.  
  
"If you must call me anything, call me Trowa, Trowa Barton."  
  
"Hello, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, but you may call me Quatre."  
  
"I'm Heero Yuy."  
  
"You may call me Wufei, and nothing else."  
  
"Call him Wu-man, I always do and I never get in trouble." offered Duo.  
  
"That is, if you don't call getting sliced, diced, and getting your head shoved down a toilet 'never getting in trouble'." Trowa said, with an amused voice.  
  
"Well, I'm Dryad Naiad, but just call Dryad."  
  
"And I'm Alexia Oceanid, but call me Alex, or pay a terrible, terrible price."  
  
"Like what?" Quatre asked, looking at Alex.  
  
"I'll set her on you." Alex said, with grim certainty, looking over at Dryad, "Never, ever get on that girl's bad side, she's deadly enough without being mad." Alex advised them wisely.  
  
"Is that so? What can she do exactly?" asked Wufei, who actually seemed interested in something.  
  
"I can kill you quickly, slowly, painless, painfully, I can basically kill you almost anyway possible." Duo thought he heard her mumble something like 'Well maybe not you five...', and was worried until he remembered that there was no way that she could have known who they were.....right? Oh well, there was at least no way that she could know why they were there. Which got him thinking about the mission.  
  
Two, completely unknown, assassins were about to kill a Preventers officer. They knew absolutely nothing about them, either. They didn't even know if they were "he's", or if they are "she's", all they knew about them is that they often found the bodies around here, the School of Defense and Justice of the Peace. And the final thing they knew about the assassins was that one of them favored a crossbow, and one favored many different types of blades. Both of them used guns at some point, though, they were very thorough, and therefore, very deadly. Hell, they didn't even know who hired the assassins, though they knew that they were paid before hand, and would therefore kill the officer even if we killed their employer.  
  
A sharp jab in the ribs brought him back to the real world, delivered by Alex.  
  
"Hey, Duo? Are you listening to me?" she asked, poking him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What is it?" Duo asked, guarding his arm from an on-coming poke.  
  
"Class ended." Dryad answered, getting up from her seat, and stepping over his feet, "What's your guys' schedule?"  
  
"Uhh, well, I've got Phys Ed...."Duo answered, after taking out his schedule.  
  
"Trowa and I've got Music." Quatre said, picking up his violin. Trowa just nodded.  
  
"Well, Yuy and I have Phys Ed as well as Maxwell." Wufei said, checking his and Heero's schedule.  
  
"Great. I'll take you three to P.E. Dryad'll take Quatre and Trowa to Music, won't ya'?" Alex said, looking imploringly at Dryad, who just nodded.  
  
"I have Music anyways, so come on." Dryad motioned with her hand for Trowa and Quatre to follow her.  
  
"Okay! I play the violin, and Trowa plays the flute. So what do you play?" Quatre asked, wondering where her instrument was.  
  
"Well, in music, you are able to use any instrument." Dryad started, "So I use my voice. I sing." they heard Duo scream.  
  
"Hey! Let go of my braid!" Duo started batting at Alex's hands, which were pulling Duo's braid, with an attached Duo, to the Gym.  
  
"Shut up, then!" Alex 'said' to Duo. Duo whimpered, and then promptly shut up at another tug of his braid.  
  
"Alex, why are you doing that to him?" Dryad shook her head in amusement.  
  
"He won't shut up, so I'm making him!" Alex replied, letting go of Duo's braid, "Happy now?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Dryad barely managed to hold back a laugh at how Duo was cradling his braid, "Let's go, now, alright?" Everyone nodded, and split up, going their separate routes to either the Gym or the Music room.  
  
IN THE GYM  
  
"Class, we have three new students with us in this course. Welcome Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Chang Wufei." the Gym teacher said, Mr. Coalbult, getting the pilots to stand up, "Now, let's start with laps on the track outside, five of them." the class groaned.  
  
"Actually, this'll be good exercise, the guys in this class are getting fat." Alex grinned. The g-boys noticed a few minutes ago that Alex was the only girl in the Phys Ed class, and were kind of curious as to why. The rest of the class, though, seemed to respect her, and her apparent ability, that they had yet to see.  
  
"Alright, class. On the whistle, go." he blew the whistle, and the class started off.  
  
Duo, Heero, and Wufei, as expected, were at the front. Alex, not expected, was right beside them, until they stopped because they were done, and every one else had at least a lap and a half left to do.  
  
"Okay, class, today we're starting Badminton. Pick your partners, and take out your rackets that you were told to purchase at the beginning of the year. Maxwell, Wufei, Yuy! Do you have your own rackets?" Wufei and Heero held out their rackets, but Duo shook his head no, "Okay, then, Maxwell. Does anyone have an extra racket for Maxwell, here?"  
  
"I do, Mr. Coalbult." Alex said, holding out a racket to Duo, "Here, you can borrow it until you get one for yourself, k?"  
  
"Sure, thanks, Alex!" Duo replied, with his normal grin. They all finished pairing up, except for the g-boys and Alex.  
  
"I refuse to go with Maxwell, one of you two will have to!" Wufei said, with as much dignity he could muster.  
  
"Very well, I'll go with Duo, then." Alex said, grinning a challenge to Duo.  
  
"Gotcha'!" Duo said, as he and Alex started to play. Wufei and Heero shrugged, then started to play as well.  
  
MEANWHILE.....IN THE MUSIC ROOM  
  
"Class, we have two new students joining us today. Please welcome Mr. Quatre Winner, and Mr. Trowa Barton." the music teacher, Mrs. Vanhumbeck, said, pointing to Quatre and Trowa, who sat on either side of Dryad, "Alright, class, today we'll start off where we ended yesterday. The creation of 'Canon', by Pachebel. Today, however, due to your wonderful behavior yesterday, will be playing it. Here are the sheets. Look them over, we will play it soon, alright?" Mrs. Vanhumbeck came over to Dryad, Quatre, and Trowa.  
  
"Do you two feel up to playing this, on your first day?" she asked politely. They nodded, "Good. Dryad, you will be singing this part, alright?" Dryad nodded after looking over the sheet.  
  
"Ooooh, Dryad gets to decide if she wants to sing her part." a boy from behind, Patrick Moore, a saxophone player, said, grabbing her music sheet.  
  
"Patrick. Give that back. Now." she said, threatening him with the look in her eyes.  
  
"Let's see here.....oooh, an easy part, figures. I could play this easily." he continued, ignoring her.  
  
"Singing and playing an instrument are very different. Singing is harder at times, especially when singing a piece with no words." Dryad said, trying not to hit him.  
  
"Oh, please. Singing doesn't involve playing an instrument, you don't have to press keys while looking at music. So, ha!" Patrick said, looking smug.  
  
"One's voice is an instrument. And, you're right, I don't have to 'press keys' while looking at music. Instead, I have to concentrate on making my voice the right pitch and sound. Oh, and then, I have to make sure that my voice is able to work, so I have to take care of it......" Dryad said, with a meaningful look at him.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Naiad." added another boy from beside Patrick, Ben Lindsey.  
  
"Hey.....what's your names?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I'm Patrick, and that's Ben." Patrick said with a big smirk.  
  
"Well, Patrick, Ben, you're just being cruel to her. You sho-" Trowa chose that moment to take the music sheet out of Patrick's hand and gave it back to Dryad.  
  
"Thank you, Trowa."  
  
"Not a problem." he replied. Mrs. Vanhumbeck called attention to the front of the classroom to start the piece.  
  
When the piece started, they heard about five people sticking to one part, and one person singing the most difficult part to play. Since they were sitting near the person, Trowa and Quatre could tell that it was Dryad singing the hardest part. She had, by far, the best voice in the class, and was able to go from baritone to descant easily in one note. No one else seemed to know who the voice was, though, because afterwards, they were all talking about it.  
  
"Well, at least we can be satisfied knowing that Dryad isn't the best one." Patrick sneered at her, Trowa, and Quatre after they finished playing, "Y'know...." he started off, "If you ever decide to dump that piece of trash, you could hang with us, and become popular. I mean, why would two smart, cool-looking guys want to hang around.....around.....that!"  
  
"Because they'd rather not hang around those.....poor excuses for human beings." Dryad answered cooly, "I mean, who would?"  
  
"Well....at least I'm not the least popluar kid in school!" Patrick snapped back, loud enough for every one to hear.  
  
"Patrick!" Mrs. Vanhumbeck yelled at him, "Out! Now! Go to the Dean's office!"  
  
BACK TO THE GYM  
  
"Hey Alex, why don't you acctually hit the birdie!" Aaron yelled from the other sid of the net.  
  
"I think you're mistaken, i'm the one hitting the bird you're the one missing it all the time!" Alex yalled back at him, her face going red from trying not to shove the racket his throat. "Hey, cool off man, lets finish the game and save the bickering for later!" Duo said to Aaron.  
  
Why don't you dump her and hang with us, you could be the coolest guy on campus!" Aaron's parter, Tim Ringland said from beside Aaron. "Rather not, I don't hang with people who can't keep there mouth shut!" Duo shot back. "And why's that?" Aaron asked curiosly. "'Cause then I can't talk!" Alex doubled over in laughter at the look on Tim's and Aaron's faces.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a new voice from behind Alex and Duo, both of them turned around to see Heero and Wufei.  
  
"Hey Heero, Wu-man!" Duo yelled out. "MAXWELL HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME WU-MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled. All eyes turned to him. Alex and Duo doubled over in laughter, again, at the loook on Wufei's crimson face. "TIME TO CHANGE!!!!!" Mr. Coalbult yelled from the other side of the gym, saving Wufei from public exposion. Everyone got changed and left the gym.  
  
OUTSIDE THE GYM  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Quatre yelled runnung up to meet Heero, Duo and Alex. Dryad, and Trowa right behind him. "Hey Dryad, What did Patrick say this time?" Alex asked Dryad. "Oh, you know same old, same old." Dryad said with a hint of i'm going to kill that llittle S.O.B. the next time I see him in her voice.  
  
"Ah, well that was last class, we better get back to the dorms. Where are your dorms?" Alex said, then directed the last past to the guys. " On the other side of the campus, I think room 12 and 14" Quatre said looking through the folder he got from the principal. "Cool, Dryad and I have room 13!" exclaimed Alex. Well would you mind showing us where thay are?" Duo asked looking like a lost puppy. "Sure, follow us." Dryad said then began walking toward the dormitories. "Lets go!" Alex said, with a little more than a usual amount of perkyness. Heere, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei soon followed.  
  
JUST OUT SIDE THE DORM ROOMS  
  
"Well here we are" Alex exclaimed once they reached the'r destination. "Room 12 is on the right, and room 14 is on the left." Alex stated looking at Alex with a look saying she is way to perky for her own good. fust then a shot rang through the air, and a bullet embedded itself in Dryad's shoulder, damiging the bone. Dryad noticed everything going dark, she heard someone calling her name, but that didn't stop her in slipping into the grasp of unconciousness. All of a sudden her vision went black.  
  
A peice of paper fell from the window on the other side of the hallway, Heero went over and grabed in up from the ground. He paled a few shades. "Quatre, you and Alex get Dryad to the infirmary. Duo, trowa, Wufei come with me, we need to disscuss something." He standed, then procced to walk into one of the two dorms he adn his friends were given. Alex and Quatre took Dryad down to the infirmary. 


	3. Preperations

Autor's Notes: Finally another chapter!!!! Have I been keeping you all waiting, if i did, i'm terribly sorry..... mabye, i don't know, anyway on with the fic!!!!  
  
Diclaimer's: We don't Gundam Wing, I know this may come to a surprise to you as it did to me.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Dryad woke up with a sharp pain in her left shoulder. "Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"Oh thank god you woke up, I was worried sick about you!" Alex said walking over to the bed, where Dryad lay.  
  
"What happened, all I remember was a searing pain in my shoulder and then everything was black?" Dryad questioned, then tried to sit up, only in succeding in causing more pain.  
  
"You shouldn't get up, you were shot in the shoulder. Quatre and I brought you down to the infirmary. Then he left." Alex explained, looking down at her friend in worry.  
  
"When can I get out of here?"  
  
"The doctor said you have to stay here for a least a day. I'll come back to get you after last class tomorrow, k?" Alex said looking relieved that her friend hadn't changed.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you tomorow, let me know if we get any new e-mails." Dryad stated gumpily, stressing the word e-mails.  
  
"Alright, C'ya!" Alex said while walking out the door, and back to their dorm room. 'I hope she'll be ok, I can't finish the mision without her.' Alex thought while walking back to her room.  
  
BACK IN HEERO'S, TROWA'S, AND WUFEIS' DORM ROOM (a few hours earlier)  
  
"So Heero, what's so important that you had to drag us in here, and make you pale a few shades." Duo asked somewhat impatiently.  
  
"This." Heero stated coolly, handing Duo the note he found by the window. Duo read it out loud.  
  
"Gundam Pilots,  
  
Let this be a warning to you.  
  
Next time it will be a fatal hit.  
  
Don't interfere with Faerie and  
  
Nymph.  
  
Golden  
  
Claw"  
  
Duo looked around the room. Everyone was deathly pale, but Heero, but since he already knew what the letter said, it was to be expected. Just then there was a knock on the door. Duo walked over and opened it.  
  
"Duo, why are you so pale?" Quatre asked obviously worried.  
  
"Here." Duo handed Quatre the note. He read it and also went deathly pale.  
  
"Oh my. What are we going to do about it?" Quatre asked in shock.  
  
Heero stood and crossed the room over to Quatre and took the note. "I'll run some scans with my labtop, we should be able to find something that way." He stated in his cool monotone.  
  
"Very well, while Heero does that, Duo and I will be settling in in our room." Quatre walked over to the door, then turned around. "Coming Duo?"  
  
"Huh, oh ya, coming Q-man." Duo said following Quatre.  
  
"Wait." Trowa said, looking at Quatre. "How's Dryad?"  
  
"She should be fine by tomorrow after school." Quatre responded, then proceeded to walk to his room with Duo.  
  
THE NEXT DAY (in the cafeteria for breakfast)  
  
"Hey Alex, why are you all by yourself?" Duo asked once he got to the table Alex was sitting at.  
  
"Everyone's afraid of me. Yet some still act like idiots." She stated with a small smirk. "Dryad and I always eat here, no one else seems to came and sit here. I wonder why." She said that last part sarcastically.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I sat here with you know would you?" Duo asked while sitting down.  
  
"Knock yourself out. Where are the others?"  
  
"They're coming, they're just getting their food right now." Duo said with his mouth full of pancakes.  
  
Alex looked at what he had selected, and spotted the horrifying, deadly, French Toast, or so she liked to call it. " Are you seriously going to eat the French Toast? The first, and last, time I ate it, I hade to stay in the infirmary for 2 days."  
  
"K, I won't be eating that then." Duo said, pushing the French Toast to the end of the table.  
  
"Won't be eating what?" Heero said from behind Duo.  
  
"Oh, hello Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei. How are all you this morning?" Alex asked sullenly.  
  
"We're fine, how are you? Quatre asked politly.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"What's wrong, just a minute ago you were perfectly content, now you're depressed?" Duo asked looking concerned, still shoving food in his mouth.  
  
"I get mood swings, sometimes I'll be perfectly fine, then the next moment I'll be depressed." She answered giving them a small smile. "They're getting more frequently now. I went to see someone about them before, he said there was nothing to help me." She finished looking like she was about to cry.  
  
"What's the matter Alexia, gonna go cry to your mommy?" A new voice said from behind Alex. She turned around to find none other than, Aaron Scarf.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, I'm depressed, if you don't leave that depression will turn into anger, and that anger will be relieved upon you and your junk yard flunkies." She said the last part motioning toward Tim Ringland, and Zack Davis behind Aaron.  
  
"You probably couldn't even hurt a fly!" Zack said in his defense.  
  
"You're the one who can't hurt a fly you son of a Bi-" She was cut off as Heero grabbed her arm refraining her from punching him right in the centre of the face.  
  
"Stop this meaningless battle." Heero stated in monotone from Alex's right, directing it in the direction of the threesome.  
  
"Why should we Spandex Boy?" Tim said, making a BIG mistake. Heero Yuy froze, he tried to restrain himself form grabbing his gun.  
  
"Uh-oh, BIG mistake on your part!" Duo yelled from his place at the table. Heero let go of Alex's arm, walked over to Tim, and decked him right in the diaphragm, conviently knoking him out cold.  
  
"When he wakes up, tell him never to call me Spandex Boy, again." Heero stated in a very cold monotone. Alex just stood there and grinned. Aaron and Zack took Tim to the infirmary.  
  
"Ha ha, way to go Heero!" Duo said patting him on the back.  
  
"Heero, did you have to do that? Violence doesn't solve anything." Quatre (were you expecting mabye Wufei?) said. Trowa did nothing (Were you expecting him to dance around saying 'Go Heero!'?). Wufei just smirked.  
  
BEFORE LAST CLASS(in the hallway)  
  
The Gundam boys and Alex were walking to their final class when they ran into Patrick and Ben.  
  
"Hey, Alex, where's Dryad?" Patrick sneered, "Is the little girl sick?"  
  
"Actually, yes," Alex tried to stay calm, "very sick. She'll be back for your tormenting tomorrow, though, so don't worry." Duo coughed, and it sounded 'mysteriously' like 'baka', which made Alex grin, "Hey, Duo, you alright? Still getting over that cold?" Alex faked worry, then whispered to Duo, "He don't know Japanese, so call him baka all you want, k?" Alex's grin got even bigger. Duo, Quatre and her all laughed, Wufei grinned, and Heero and Trowa smirked.  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about? Tell me! Now!" Patrick started yelling until Mrs. Vanhumbeck came and gave him a DT for yelling, distracting classes, and almost hitting Alex.  
  
LAST CLASS(Wufei and Quatre are in Justice of the court, Dryad is supposed to be with them, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Alex are in {DUN...DUN...DUN!} Dance class) DANCE CLASS  
  
"Okay class, today we are learning to slow dance!" the teacher, Mrs. Coloval, said, walking through the classroom, taking away paper airplanes, etc. Heero's eyes widened , and same with Trowa's visibal eye. Duo facefaulted. Alex looked at their faces, and laughed.  
  
'This is going to be hilarious!' Alex thought, still laughing.  
  
"Okay, I'll assign the parteners!" Mrs. Coloval said, getting the class list. The entire class groaned, except Alex, Heero, and Trowa. Mrs. Coloval started pairing everyone up. Alex was with Heero, Trowa was with a girl named Alea, and Duo was with a girl named Mazara. Mrs. Coloval started the music. Alex and Heero started to Waltz because they couild here the music coming from the next room. Trowa started to Waltz also, Alea was wondering what the heck was going on. Mrs. Coloval stopped the music.  
  
"Alex, Heero, Trowa, what are you three doing?!" She yelled at them.  
  
Alex stepped forward, "We can hear the Waltz music coming from the next room, ma'am," She said, bowing in apology.  
  
"I let it slip this time, but don't do it again!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," The three said in unison.  
  
Duo walked up to them, "Haha, I knew somthin' like that was going to happen!"  
  
"Sut up Duo!" Alex 'said' to him. He cowered.  
  
JUSTICES OF THE COURT CLASS  
  
"Due fro next class is your report on what Justice means to you!" the teacher, Ms. Milo, said the class. "You can use the rest of the class to work on it!" In the backof the class Quatre and Wufei were getting their paper ande pens out.  
  
"Hey Wufei, do you like this class?" Quatre asked him.  
  
"What do you think? of course I do!" Wufei snapped back, "Now let me get back to work."  
  
'I wonder if Dryad can leave the infirmary yet,' Quatre thought to himself, 'After class I'm going to get Alexand go down to the infirmary.' With that last tought, he got to work on his report.  
  
IN THE INFIRMARY  
  
'Alex hade better have gotten the work I missed, if she didn't. I will kill her.' Dryad thought as she sat there in the bed. The door opened and in stepped Quatre and Alex. "Did you bring my work?" She asked Alex.  
  
'Of course I did," Alex declaired getting the books out of her bag, "Here."  
  
"Thanx, can I get out of here now?"  
  
"Ya, I'll just go talk to the doctor," Alex startd to walk over to the door when Quatre stopped her.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"K, C'ya in a few."  
  
Quatre walked out of the room to talk tot he doctor. Alex went over to teh bad and sat down next to Dryad.  
  
"Do you think you'll be ready for the mission?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Dryad assured her by moving her arm withopout wincing, "but, we'd better not talk about this now, Quatre could be back any minute now."  
  
Alex nodded. Just then, Quatre walked through the door, with the doctor in tow, he hade a frown on his face.  
  
"I'm afraid you cannot leave just yet Dryad, " The doctor informed her, "your shot would was worse then we thought. You will have to stay here until noon tomorrow, all though, you'll have to come back here after schoolfor a check-up, alright?"  
  
Dryad glared at her, but the doctor, who knew her wellwell ehough, saw this as somewhat of a good sign. If Dryadwas well enough to glare a death-threatat her, then she'd been fine soon enough.  
  
"Thank youdoctor, you may leave now." She said, still glaring. The doctor left the room, "this really sucks, I can't beleive I have to stay here any longer!"  
  
"Clam down Dryad, at least you have something to do this time, I'll get the work you miss for you," Alex said, while leaving with Quatre in tow.  
  
'It's a good thing we don't leave to complete our mission till Friday.' Dryad thought as she got to work on her assingments.  
  
IN ALEX'S AND DRYAD'S DORM ROOM  
  
"Let's see here... 1, 10, and in the back up there's another 10, 20, good number of those to have, "Alex said, marking down her inventory on her clipboard, "10, 5, 2 each, good, let's see what Dryad's got." She walked over to Dryad's bed adn did the same, she came up with the same results. She started putting everything away when there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Dr. Shima, i've come to talk to you about Dryad's condition!" Came the reply from the other side of the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" Alex put the last bag away. She walked over to the door, and opened it, "Yes Doctor?"  
  
"I just thought I'd let you know that your friend, Dryad Naiad, has recovered extremly well. We may be able to release her sooner than espected."  
  
"Very well, thank you for letting me know," Alex said, as she closed the door. 'I hope Dryad gets better by third class.' She thought as she went back to cleaning up the Dorm Room.  
  
NEXT DAY, CAFETERIA, BREAKFAST  
  
"Hey Alex!" Duo said as he, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei sat down at the table.  
  
Alex smiled at them, "Hello!"  
  
"You're happy today, what's going on?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh, the doctor said that Dryad might be released sooner than expected, and I'm not happy, i'm content!" Alex said that last part in a 'mater-of-fact'ly manor.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"What class do you guys have? I've got gym," Alex said, watyching them take out their scheduals's.  
  
"Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and I have Defense. Heero also has Gym," Trowa responded.  
  
"Okay, Defense is in Gym #2, and Gym is in Gym #1," The bell rang for first class, Alex, and Heero went to Gym #1, and the rest went to Gym #2.  
  
GYM #1  
  
After all the kids came out of the change room, the teacher, again Mr. Coalbult, belowed out, "Alright class today we have two new students!" Everyone looked at eachother. Alex walked over to Heero.  
"Hey Heero, there was this girl in the locker room who kept talking, no...ranting, about you," She told him.  
  
"The new students are Relena Peacraft and Zechs Marquise!" The teacher yelled as Relena and Zechs came up to introduce themselves. Heero went pale.  
  
"Hey that's the girl from from the locker room."Alex said absently. She turned to Heero, "Hey Heero, you okay?"  
  
"Huh, ya."  
  
Relena and Zechs walked over to them. Relena imediately attached herself to Hero's arm.  
  
"Oh, Heero!! I never thought I'd see you again!!" She 'called' out.  
  
'If she doesn't let him go right know, I will kill here. What a minute, Where did that come from!?' Alex thought trying to sort out her thoughts. She didn't notice when Zechs came up to her.  
  
"Why hello there, and what might your name be Tenshi?" He asked, she turned her attention toward him, only to glare her death glare at about 50% intensity.  
  
"Relena go away." Heero growled at her, he turned to Alex, just to find her glaring at Zechs. 'If he doesn't get away from here, he will be destroyed. What a minute,where did that come from, i'm not supose to have feelings, I'm the perfect Soldier!' He thought trying to pry Relena off of him.  
  
"Alright, I want you all to pair up! We're playing Tennis!" Called Mr. Coalbult.  
  
"Oh Heero! You can be my partener!"relena 'said', trying to drag him off.  
  
"NO!" He snapped, he turned to Alex, "Alex, plase, Pleeeaaase,be my partener, and get that thing away from me!" He pleaded. (AN: Heero...begging? Now that's somethin' you don't see everyday!)  
  
"Gladely, as long as you get that thing away from me!" Alex responded, jestering to Zechs. (AN: No offense to you Zechs fans!)  
  
"Done Deal!" Heero said, finally getting Relena off of him. Alex and him went to get rackets and a ball and began to play. They were hitting the ball so fast, so that all you could see was little gren streaks in the air. Soon everyone came over there to watch, except Relena and Zechs.  
  
"Oh Milly! SHe took Heero away from me and she's taking away al the attention!" Relena wailed.  
  
"Calm down Relena, we can play, we have been taught remember? We can play far better then they can, adn we can get all the attention back!"  
  
"Oh Milly! What a wonderful idea!" Relena exclaimed, getting two rackets and a ball for them. They went to the other side of the gym and started to show off their skill. They were doing twists and turns to make sure they hit the ball. Soon everyone strayed from Heeor and Alex to Relena and Zechs.  
  
"Hey Heero, don't you think they're just doing that to get attention?" Alex asked him.  
  
"Knowing them, probably, oh well, let's just play."  
  
"okay," They went back to playing tennis. Soon Mr. Coalbult told them all to go get changed.  
  
IN THE CHANGE ROOM (GIRLS)  
  
"Hey Alexia, don't even try to get Heero, he is mine, got it?" Relena told ALex as they left the room.  
  
"I don't know what you're taking about."  
  
"Yes you do, I saw the way you looked at Heero, I know you like him."  
  
"So, What's it to you?" Alex just realized what she hade said and quikly covered her mouth.  
  
"Ah, so you admit it! Just back off, Heero is mine, always will be, and always has been." With that said, Relena walked over to Zechs and they went to their next class.  
  
EARLIER IN GYM #2  
  
"Okay, I want you all to pair up, I wanna see what you can do!" Mrs. Phria said.  
  
"Hey Wufei, I'll pair up with you?" Trowa asked him. Wufei nodded.  
  
"Hey Quatre! I'll pair up with ya!"  
  
"Alright Duo,"  
  
They began to fight each other, matching blow for blow. Soon everyone came over to watch the two groups. After they were done the class erupted in applause.  
  
"Very good you four! You're almost as good as our star!" Mrs. Phlia told them as the class stopped clapping.  
  
"Who's your star?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Why none other than Dryad Naiad!" Alex said as she and Heero walked into the classroom.  
  
'What are you doing here?" Mrs. Phlia asked them.  
  
"We have a free class right now, so we thought we'd come here, since this class has a double. I could use a tune up in my defense skills." Alex responded.  
  
"Very well, you and him can be parteners,"  
  
Alex turned to Heero, once the whistle sounded they started, at first slow, then ganing speed. Everyone came to watch them, including the other g-boys.  
  
"That would be our other star, Alexia Oceanid," The teacher said, "Now everyone go get changed adn head out to your next class@"  
  
ON THE WAY TO NEXT CLASS (L.A. [THEY WON'T HAVE TO GO TO DIFF. CLASSES])  
  
"Whoa. You got Relena AND Zechs in your class?" Duo sais as they walked into the class and sat down, "Man do I pitty you!"  
  
"I know that Duo, and apparntly, she has the same schedual as Heero," Alex said, as she saw relena walk in with Dryad right behind her, "Dryad! Over here!"  
  
Dyad came over with Relena behind her. When there, relena immediatly attached hersaelf to Heero's arm.  
  
"Oh Heero! I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"hey Dryad, how's it going? I'm glad to see you're ok!" Came a voice fro behind her, full of sarcasm. Dryad turned to find Patrick, Ben, Aaron, Tim, and Zack.  
  
"Get lost Moore." Dryad said calmly.  
  
"I think not." He stated as he punched her right in the shoulder that was shot.  
  
To be continued...MWAHAHAHAHAHA aren't we evil? Nice cliffhanger? 2 reveiws or no more. Get it? Got it? Good. Well please be a good reader adn reveiw, PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!! ^_^ Clairv: ^_^; 


	4. 

Author's Notes: Hello again, amazingly enough, there isn't any AN's  
  
Dislaicmer: Don't own GW, GUNDAM IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I'm going to kill you for that you basterd!!!" Alex yelled at him.  
  
Heero walked up to her and held her back. Much to Relena's displeasure, (AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!) "Calm down Alex, don't do anything rash."  
  
"Let go of me Heero!" Alex protested, trying to get out of his death grip, but to no avail.  
  
Trowa walked forward and decked him right in the nose, knocking him back, giving him a bleeding nose, and creating dominoes with the four people behind him. Heero let go of Alex, who imediatly went over to Dryad's side, and taking her to the infirmary.  
  
"Way to go Trowa!!!" Duo cheered from the sidelines.  
  
"Was that really nessecary Trowa?" Quatre asked, Trowa just nodded. Quatre went up to him, and whispered in his ear, "I know why you did that. You love her, don't you?" He stepped back in order to see Trowa's reaction.  
  
Trowa just stood there with wide eyes (AN: or would that be eye?). He then ran out of the room, following Alex and Dryad to the infirmary.  
  
Quatre watched him go with a smile, 'Now just to get Heero to realize his feelings,' Quatre thought.  
  
"Attention students," The Dean said over the PA system. "Sorry for the interuption and short notice! There will be a dance on Thursday, I hope you all can make it. That is all, Thank you!"  
  
'Perfect! Trowa will ask Dryad for sure, all I gotta do is find a way to get Heero to ask Alex.' Quatre thought as her sat down and got to work on his plans to get Heero and Alex together.  
  
ALEX & DRYAD  
  
" I will kill that basterd if it's the last thing I do! And it won't even take my best to do it, probably not even half of my best,' Alex thought as she took Dryad to the infirmary.  
  
"Hey Alex, wait up!" Someone yelled from behind them.  
  
Alex turned to see trowa running toward them, "Hey trowa, what's up?"  
  
"I'll take Dryad to the infirmary, you go back to class."  
  
"K." She handed Dryad over to trowa, and then made her way back to class.  
  
IN L.A. CLASS  
  
"Oh Heero!!! You can take me to the dance tomorrow!!!!!'" Relena 'said' as she latched onto him again.  
  
"I don't think so Relena." Heero stated, trying to pry Relena off with a cowbar he got from Spandex Zone tm.  
  
"But Heero! Why not?!" Relena looked absolutly horrified, "PPPPPPLLLEAASSE!!!!!!!" Relena latched onto his arm, just after he got her off, "HHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero shuddered, and all the other's shudderd and screeched.  
  
"Piss off Relena." Alex, who had just entered the room, warned, looking sick.  
  
"Exactly, " Heero agreed, "How's this, Alex will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Alex and Relena started a glairing contest, with glares would have made Heero proud, if he was actually paying attention to it, but he was wondering what Alex thought of goin to the dance with him.  
  
"Sure I'll go with you Heero, " Alex smirked at Relena, laughed, and grabbed Heero's free arm, draggin him to safty.  
  
THE INFIRMARY  
  
"So do you think she'll be okay?" Trowa asked the doctor.  
  
"She'll be fine by after school, you can come pick her up then."  
  
Trowa nodded then walked back to his class.  
  
BACK IN L.A. CLASS  
  
"Why doesn't he like me?" Relena decided to latch on to someone else she might have a 'thing' for...Trowa. (AN: We're EEEEEEEEVIL).  
  
Trowa shuddered, "Can I ask you something?" Relena nodded. "Why in the hell are you on my arm?"  
  
"I like you Trowa. I like the strong and silent type people, and your one of them!"  
  
Trowa shuddered at the thought...then remembered it was a reality, and ran to the washroom VERY quickly.  
  
"You shouldn't bother Trowa and Heero Relena, they both like other people you know." Quatre stated, thinking about Alex and Dryad.  
  
"Hey Quatre! What do you mean?" Duo asked, "You mean to tell me, Perfect Soldier Yuy, and Freacky haired clown dude like people...have...dare I say...'crushes' on people? Like...normal people?"  
  
Quatre laughed and nodded his head.  
  
"Wow, amazind, I never thougth I'd live to see the day thoses two get girlfriends."  
  
"yes, I know. But it's true."  
  
"Maxwell, don't you know who those people are?" Wufei asked him. Incredulousy.  
  
"uhhh...no?" Duo looked like a confused kitten (AN: AWWWWW Kawaii!!) and saw that Quatre and Wufei looked at him, then started to laugh.  
  
Relena looked at them the same way Duo was, "What's so funny?" She asked, "And who does Heero like that isn't me?!"  
  
"Oh, just someone, Like we'd tell you anyway, you'll just have to figure it out yourself." Quatre responded. He and Wufei walked out of the classroom, just as the bell rang, with a confused Duo in tow.  
  
'I'll find out what's going on here, if it's the last thing I do!" Relena thought, as she went to her dorm.  
  
HEERO & ALEX  
  
"Hey Heero, why'd you ask me to the dance, besides to get Relena off your back?" Alex asked him, a little more than curious.  
  
"Well...hard to say."  
  
"I think I know why." She said looking proud at the fact she 'knew' what he was thinking.  
  
"Really? Then why?" He asked, semi-curious.  
  
She just kissed his cheek and ran off in the direction of the dorm rooms. Heero ran after her.  
  
IN FRONT OF THE DORMS  
  
"What do you guys have?" Alex asked after she stopped running, Heero almost raming into her. "I've got Jazz band."  
  
"Chemistry," Quatre stated  
  
"Jazz band!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Chemistry, " Heero, Trowa, and Wufei said in unison.  
  
"K, I'll be right back," Alex said walking into her dorm room, and coming out with her Sax.  
  
"Attention stuednts!" The Dean said over the PA system, "Due to some complecations with the locks, we have to canacel all classes for the rest of the day! that is all!"  
  
"YA!" Duo started to jump up and down wiht joy.  
  
"Damn, looks like i'll have to put my Sax. away."  
  
"Why don't you practice?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Don't need to, I'm the best sax. player in this college." Alex said going into her room, the others following her, "How 'bout we go out on the town?"  
  
"SURE!" Quatre and Duo said, well, Duo yelled.  
  
"No thanx," Wufei stated, then walked out of the room to spare any persuassion acts.  
  
"Why not?" Heero said.  
  
Trowa shook his head and followed Wufei.  
  
"K, guess it's just the four of us, where do you wanna go?" Alex asked sitting on her bed.  
  
"Food!" Duo shouted.  
  
Quatre shook his head no.  
  
"Well, I could use a dress for the dance, and you guys could use some tuxs. After all, it is formal." Alex suggested, thinking.  
  
Duo's eyes wen the size of dinner plates, "Oh No!! You are NOT getting me into one of those!!" He yelled, runnung toward the door.  
  
Alex jumped at him, and tackled him before he could reach the door, "Listen Duo! Do you want to go to the dance?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then you have to wear a tuxedo! Got it!?"  
  
He nodded grimly.  
  
"Good." Alex said getting off Duo's back, and walked back to her place on the bed.  
  
"When do you want to go?" Quatre asked, checking is wallet to find out how much money he had.  
  
"Now would be good," Alex said, getting up, and grabbing her keys.  
  
"K, I'll be right back," Quatre said, walking out of the room, to get more money.  
  
"I'll take my bike," Heero stated.  
  
"So will I," Alex said.  
  
"You'll ride Heero's bike with him?" Duo asked, very curious.  
  
"No, I'll take my bike."  
  
"Oh," Duo said, looking disapointed at the fact he doesn't have a reason to bug Heero.  
  
"Ready!" Quatre said comming into the room.  
  
"K," They all walked out and down the hall that leads to the back of the campus. They walked outside, and heard someone talking.  
  
"Hurry up! She's gonna be here soon!" The voice sounded suspisiously like Tim Ringland.  
  
The g-boys and Alex started to sneack up on them. Alex's eyes went wide, and her face red with rage.  
  
"Do you think she'll know who did it?"  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
Alex jumped out of hiding, " What the HELL DO you THINK your DOING to my BIKE!?!?!?"  
  
The three boys jumped out of the way, revealing her bike, which was covered in shaving cream and soap all over it. they all made a break for it.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!"  
  
"Oh My God! I can't beleive they did that! That looked like a totally cool bike!!!" Duo yelled, comming forth, and putting his hand on Alex's sholder.  
  
Alex quickly ripped it off, turned around, and stormed back into the building.  
  
'I hope she'll be okay,' Quatre thougth as he, Heero, and Duo followed Alex.  
  
ALEX  
  
'Those basterds, I'm going to kill them!' Alex thougth as she stormed throught the halls, going to get some water and rags to clean off her bike. Once at the dorm, she got what she needed and started walking back. Half way there, she came accross Heero, Duo, and Quatre.  
  
"What happened back there?" Quatre asked, worridly, (AN: Now ain't that like Q-man?) "Why'd you take off so suddenly?"  
  
"I had to get some water."  
  
"O.K."  
  
Duo looked around, "Do you guys hear that?" The all quieted down, they heard someone comming up from behind them. Alex quickly turned around and dumped the bucket of water on the unsuspecting figure.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!"  
  
"Sorry Wufei, thought you were someone else," Alex apologized, trying to supress giggles. Duo doubbled over in laughter. Heero smirked. And Quatre tried to supress a fit of laughter. Finally he doubled over with laughter, and Alex doubled over in giggles. She walked over to the wall for support.  
  
Wufei stalked off, grumbling something about, 'weak', 'injustice', and 'Onna'. Alex fummed and started to stalk off after him. Heero grabbed her arm, and semi-dragged her off.  
  
"You'll ride with me on my bike," He told her.  
  
"We'll meet you at Polo Park!"(AN: Yes there really is a Polo Park, I live in Winnipeg after all) Alex called back to them.  
  
"Well, we better go then Duo," Quatre stated.  
  
"K!" Duo said, beaming at the fact he could bug Heero about something.  
  
HEERO'S, TROWA'S, &WUFEI'S ROOM  
  
'I wonder if-' Trowa's thougths were cut off as the door slamed open to the main room, "Huh? Wufei?"  
  
"What!?" Wufei snapped.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Water! What does it look like!?"  
  
"Sorry, just wanted to know," Trowa walked out of the room, and went to the infirmary.  
  
POLO PARK  
  
"HEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"(AN: EEEVILL AUTHORS)  
  
"K'so! How'd she find me?" Heero wispered.  
  
"I'm guessing it's becouase of this," Alex said, taking something off the nap of his neck, and shwing it to him.  
  
"A tracer? She's using a tracer?"  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Alex asked, looking through some dresses in the store they were at.  
  
"Heero! I'm so glad you're here? Why are you here?" Relena said as she walked up to him, and attached herself to his arm.  
  
Alex tried not to notice.  
  
"None of your buissnes, now, can you explain this?" He said with annoyence in his voice, showing her the tracer.  
  
"Um...well..."Relena stuttered.  
  
"Alex smirked, "I'll be right back," She said. Heero nodded and turned back to Relena.  
  
"If you have to use a tracer to find me, then you shouldn't even try!"  
  
Relena looked like hse was ready to cry, (AH: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) and suddenly ran off. Alex walked up to Heero.  
  
"Hey, got my dress, let's go."  
  
"Hn." (AN: Now there's the Heero we all know and love!)  
  
They walked out of the store, adn ran into Quatre and Duo.  
  
"Hi," Quatre said, "We got the tuxedos, we can go now."  
  
"K," Alex stated, "Got my dress."  
  
"You got it at 'Le Chateau'? Why not 'The Gap'?" Duo asked.  
  
"We checked 'The Gap'! They didn't have any fromal dresses!" Alex said, her voice lined with laughter.  
  
"K," Duo said, obviously fine with the explanation, "Let's go then!"  
  
"K,"  
  
They followed Alex to a little store next to Safeway. The sign above the door read; 'House of Knives'. Alex walked in, just before she went through the threshhole, she turned around.  
  
"Wait here,"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
INSIDE  
  
"Hey Phil! Did you get the new shipment of Daggers yet?" Alex asked the man at the front desk. "Oh Hey Alexia! Good to see you again! Yup, just came in this mornin'!"  
  
"Great!" Alex waled over to the wall on the left of the door. She rummaged through the Daggers, and pulled out one with a snake wrapped around the hilt, that had crystal eyes, "Aha!" She walked back over the the front desk, "I'll take this one,"  
  
"Alright, thnat comes to $125.67 please."  
  
Alex handed him the money, took the Dagger, and put it in the sheath on her right ankle, underneath her jeans.  
  
"C'ya!" Phil called as she walked out of the store.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"I wonder what she wanted to get here?" Duo questioned.  
  
"It's really none of your buissness," A new voice said form behind them. They turned around to see Alex, "I'm ready to go,"  
  
"What'd you get?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Nothing, now let's go,"  
  
They walked out of the mall, and to the lime, and motorcycle. Heero and ALex went on the bike. Duo and Quatre went in the limo.  
  
BACK AT THE COLLEGE  
  
When they got to the college, Wufei was waiting for them.  
  
"Trowa's at the infirmary with Dryad," he told them. Quatre smirked, "Her arm started bleeding an hour ago," Quatre stopped smirking.  
  
They all rushed to the infirmary with one thought going through their heads, 'Is she okay?'. Alex was also thinking, 'I will KILL Patrick Moore.' When they got to the infirmary, they went straight to Dryad's room. Alex was the first to enter.  
  
"Alex, get me out of here, NOW!" Dryad growled, "I need to do something."  
  
"K, just let me got talk to the doc." ALex said, walking past Heero, and the others. She didn't even give Trowa, who was sitting next to the bed, a glance, or pretty much even notice him.  
  
She went through a few halls, and came to the doctor's office, knocked once, then entered.  
  
"Hey Doc, listen. I think you should let Dryad out of the infirmary, K? good. I'm taking her to her dorm, C'ya!" She started to walk out, when the doctor sropped her.  
  
"Actually, that's a very good idea. She should heal in a more comfertable area."  
  
"That works too." With that she walked back to Dryad's room, and walked in, "O.K. Trowa, you get Dryad. I'll go ahead and get everything prepared. 


End file.
